Death Note
by Lady Lala Productions
Summary: Melfina's dreams mean so much to her..... but what do they mean for Gene? Is it really true love or true death that kills Gene? What will be Melfina's last song to Gene? A love song to celebrate their love or a song for his funeral in honor of his memory?


Death Note

Death Note : Outlaw Star fanfiction

Melfina watched as Gene pumped gas into the car, she turned to look at Ed who was playing with Aisha's tail while she meowed and purred on him.

"Gene, maybe I should help, I mean, we could be stuck up here for hours and its only a matter of time before the new moon hits the fifth planet. Everyone is dying to see the light show….."

Gene looked up at her with tired and heavy eyes and then looked back at the crew who were all randomly standing around watching Gene. He sighed and returned to pumping the gas in the car. Melfina bowed her head in failure and walked toward the small building that was once Gene and Ed's home and business is now her home. She looked up to the sky that was now purple and blue; they weren't on Earth, but on the third planet called Nyrumis famously known for its shining beaches.

Melfina stared into the sky now wondering if they will ever get to see the light show on the fifth planet like Gene had promised them. When Gene promised the crew that would get a break it was after they had taken Melfina back from Harry and his brother's crew, but they knew that it would only be a matter of time before Harry will try to kidnap Melfina again.

"All done!"

A smile grew on Gene's face as he hoped in the flying car and started it,

"Now, let's go and find that ship!"

Ed groaned,

"Gene, I told you! We already have a ship going after this ship is only a dream, ok, plus, we are not even getting paid for this!"

"Aww, come on Ed where is your sense of adventure? Plus, we are getting payment; the old geezer said he would give us ship as long as we return that precious case he longs for. Besides, one more ship couldn't hurt,"

Gene grinned even more and started to move the car toward in to the ship,

"Okay everyone, gear up we are going to planet Ethen!"

Ed groaned again and everyone, but Melfina left to grab their stuff, it wasn't long before that long grin disappeared off of Gene' s long face.

"Gene?"

She started in a timid voice, he didn't look at her, but he did answer her,

"Yeah?"

"When you saved me….. Did you really mean what you said when you would think about…. Well you know……."

He raised an eye brow and smiled then caressed her soft cheek and planted on her a small kiss and separated himself from her when he saw the rest of the crew coming and boarded the ship.

Melfina looked to Gene who was getting the systems ready and she got into her glass state and entered herself into her normal dream. Melfina let out a little sigh when she saw Dream Gene in the distance of a light fog, he smiled as he saw her run to him. She fell into his bear arms and embraced her hard onto his lips. He took her by the hand and led her to a blanket he put in the middle of the lush, green valley and she lay beside him.

"Gene….."

She said warmly to him and came in closer nearly all the way into his bubble, he picked her up and put her on top of him and she blushed at the pose. He smiled warmly and pulled her closer to him and they passionately kissed once again.

On the outside of her dream, Melfina smiled warmly to herself and curled up in the fetal position inside the tank while everyone stared.

"You think we should get her out?"

Gene laughed at Ed then look at Melfina and seized his laughter,

"Yeah, pull the plug, looks like she is having to much fun,"

"Wait, isn't there a way to look at her dreams?"

"Now, why would we do that?"

"Don't want to know if Melfina has feeling for you or not?"

"I know she doesn't……"

Ed raised an eye brow and cocked a smiled at him and then a grin,

"Don't you know? She probably thinks and dreams about you all the time and your sitting here could have been found out just by looking at her dreams. It only takes a click of button to do it, to find out if there really could be a chance that you have found her."

"Who is her?"

"The girl you have been looking for Gene, all these jobs mean nothing unless your doing them for someone to bring money home too."

"I do bring money home to someone, it's to feed and clothe you!"

"Besides that, I mean you used to always talk about getting married, and maybe if you didn't have me you would have kids, but maybe it could be Mel."

Gene scoffed, but in his mind Ed's words burned into him, he looked back at the keyboard and then back at the smiling Melfina.

"Just pull the plug and get her out of there……. We have a mission, we don't have time for dreams and relationships and all this damn girl talk."

Gene grew mad he started the ship and pulled Melfina out of her fantasy, she stared at Gene and his angry face timidly.

"G… Gene?"

He didn't look at her, but he did answer her quietly, but sternly,

"What?"

"Are you upset with me? "

He sighed and calmed himself a little,

"No…"

"Then why did you pull me out of prehetsuffatation?"

"Because……. We don't have time for this, just don't go back in there, okay?! That thing is nothing for you play with Melfina it's a place of work and we have work not nap time."

He became cold again and Melfina's face grew red,

"Gene, you didn't have to be so…..!"

"SHUT UP ED!"

As they passed the 5th planet, they could see pretty neon lights flashing from the ground, it was the light show Gene promised Melfina she would see someday and that day was her day. She went to the back of the ship to get some rest before suiting up again for the mission, she continued the dream without the Outlaw Star's help this time. She sighed at the fantasy touch of Gene as his hard lips came to her soft lips and they kissed passionately constantly. This time instead of a field she dreamed of them at the light show on the 5th planet under the lights and stars as they both gleam with beauty. Gene and Melfina laughed and giggled as they tousled around on this ground.

"Isn't this beautiful Gene?"

They both smiled at each other and laughed, then pull each other into another passionate kiss.

"Melfina?,"

She looked over to Gene who has a serious look on his face now,

"Gene?"

"Melfina…….. Its almost my time Melfina, please we don't have much time left! After this mission Mel, its over for me….."


End file.
